


Hot Fudge Sundae

by healmycorruption



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Food Kink, Food Sex, Hot Fudge, Ice Cream, Lesbian Sex, Messy, Sloppy Makeouts, Temperature Play, Tribadism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 17:59:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8337361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/healmycorruption/pseuds/healmycorruption
Summary: Pearl overcomes her fear of foods for Jasper's sake.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a gift for the lovely tashiekink on tumblr!

Everyone knew Pearl didn’t eat food. Amethyst and Steven both had tried on many occasions to get her to consume some disgusting substance or another to no avail. It wasn’t that she hated the tastes or textures of foods, of course. The few times she had ingested anything, she had found taste to be quite a pleasant experience. It was the overall process of digestion and the creation of waste that was daunting to her. There was no point going through such a horribly disgusting waste removal process if she didn’t need to eat in the first place. **  
**

And then there was Jasper. Jasper, who she had grown to love so passionately, who she had come to care for so deeply. Whose combined creativity and sexual prowess had never failed to drive her to the most intense climaxes on a regular basis. Who had promised her a new, exciting experience today before leading her into the kitchen and pulling out a huge tub of vanilla ice cream and bottle of chocolate fudge. Pearl folded her arms across her chest and scowled at the sweets.

“What exactly are you planning to do with that?” She asked as Jasper threw the chocolate into the microwave.  Jasper turned to her, leaning onto the counter so that her large breasts threatened to spill out of her low-cut tee shirt. She had a sly, crooked grin spread across her face.

“Amethyst introduced me to the ‘ice cream sundae’, and I thought you might like a very special one,” she said, bringing her chiseled biceps together to make her tits seem even more massive. Pearl snorted.

“Jasper, I don’t eat food,” she said, unable to hold back a giggle as Jasper exaggeratedly pushed her breasts out even further like a horny teenager begging for attention.

“What do you mean you don’t eat food? You’ve tasted my cunt and enjoyed it,” Jasper said with a smirk, ceasing her little show to check on her hot fudge. Blue heat crept up Pearl’s cheeks.

“That’s different, I’m not literally consuming you,” she said, knowing well she probably ingested several pints of Jasper’s juices every time she went down on her. Jasper was wetter than anyone she’d ever been with and stars did she love how messy it was, despite going against everything Pearl loved about tidiness. Jasper reached into the freezer and pulled out a red popsicle, unwrapping it and sitting on a stool by the counter.

“I’ll just have to enjoy this all by myself, then,” she said, her bright yellow eyes brimming with malice as she slowly slid the treat between her plump lips, twisting the stick it was attached to around in her mouth then pulling it back out with a little pop. Her eyes never left Pearl’s as she brought her tongue out to lick up the length of the cherry red treat before taking the whole thing into her mouth, surely into her throat, Pearl thought.

“You are certainly making that thing look appetizing,” she said as Jasper pulled the treat out slowly, oh so slowly, her plush lips staining red from the juice melting off of it. She popped it out of her mouth again, pulling it away so that a trail of saliva and cherry juice followed briefly before falling down against her chin. Pearl noted some even made it down to Jasper’s luscious breasts and she found herself really wondering how bad a little bit of ice cream could possibly be for her.

“Maybe I’ll give you a little taste,” Jasper purred, holding the popsicle out towards Pearl. Pearl stepped forward, bringing her lips to the tip of the treat but Jasper pulled it away and popped it back in her own mouth, the corner of her mouth curled into a grin, ended with a deep dimple in her cheek. She pulled the popsicle out again, allowing more juice to drip onto her breasts and chin. Pearl shrugged off her frustration and wedged herself between Jasper’s legs where she sat on her stool.

“It’s not nice to tease like that,” she said, running her hand up Jasper’s thigh. She brought her lips to where Jasper had made such a mess atop her breasts and tentatively tasted the syrup there. It was pleasantly sweet and she found herself following the trail across Jasper’s breasts, bringing her hands up to massage them as she went.

Pearl heard the tiniest ghost of a groan in Jasper’s throat and smiled, running her fingers over one of Jasper’s nipples and drawing out a gasp from behind the popsicle. She adored how incredibly sensitive Jasper’s breasts were to touch, the way Jasper’s chest pushed forward to gain more pressure from her tender strokes, how her breath hitched in her throat if she got anywhere near a nipple. After all the sticky sweetness had been licked clean she made her way up Jasper’s neck, planting little kisses and bites here and there.

By the time she made it to Jasper’s mouth, the popsicle was almost completely gone and Jasper’s lips were bright cherry red. Jasper reached down and scooped Pearl up by her hips, adjusting her so that Pearl was straddled on her lap. She took the little bit of popsicle out of her mouth and brought it to Pearl’s, allowing her to lick at the bit of cherry ice remaining. Pearl gently pulled the chunk of ice off of the popsicle stick and held it in her mouth, leaning forward to kiss Jasper, using her tongue to slide the ice into Jasper’s eager mouth. Pearl had never engaged in such a freezing cold and sugary sweet kiss and it added a whole new layer of pleasure to the experience. Their mouths worked together to melt that remaining chunk of cherry-flavored ice to nothingness until it was just their tongues dancing together, slowly growing warmer after their icy cold embrace.

Jasper pulled on Pearl’s lower lip with her teeth, just firmly enough to get a small cry out of her. Pearl’s hands were back on Jasper’s breasts, pinching at her nipples and massaging them firmly in her almost inadequately small hands. They broke apart only when Pearl decided it was time for Jasper’s shirt to come off and Jasper cooperated, holding her arms up so Pearl could more easily pull the tee shirt off and throw it unceremoniously on the floor. Pearl proceeded to throw off her own top so that when their lips once again met in a fierce, bruising kiss, she could enjoy the skin-on-skin contact of Jasper’s massive breasts pressed up against her own. There was nothing so sweet as the little gasps drawn out of Jasper every time Pearl’s stiff nipples grazed just the right way against one of Jasper’s, and Pearl made an effort to keep those gasps coming while she traced her tongue across Jasper’s swollen lips. Jasper broke their lips apart, her cheeks reddened and eyes glazed with lust.

“Pearl… if we keep this up, the ice cream will melt and the chocolate will cool…”

“Is that a bad thing?” Pearl asked, running her fingers through Jasper’s hair, along her scalp.

“It wouldn’t be the same,” Jasper said and she stood, hand cupped under Pearl’s butt so that Pearl was still attached to her, legs wrapped around her thick, muscled waist. She deposited Pearl on the counter with a kiss on her gem and checked on her sundae supplies, dipping her finger into the chocolate and licking it off, then checking the consistency of the ice cream. Everything seemed to be in order from what Pearl saw as Jasper searched around the utensils for a moment, extracting an ice cream scoop. She lifted her massive breasts together under her left arm, holding them aloft while using her right hand to get a giant scoop full of vanilla ice cream.

With a devilish little grin she flicked the scoop right onto the top of her cleavage, rolling her head back with a sigh as the frozen ball traveled down her breasts, leaving trails of vanilla cream as it came to rest where her arm held everything together. She dug out another big scoop and dropped it over her right breast, humming sweetly as it traveled down across her nipple. Scoop after scoop came down on her breasts until she was holding up the entire gallon of vanilla ice cream against her breasts, streams of cream dripping down past her arm as it melted from her body heat. She picked up the bottle of hot chocolate fudge and slammed it down next to Pearl before coming to face her, all smile and tits and melty vanilla. She carefully adjusted her arm so that she could hold a breast in each hand, only dropping a scoop or two in the process.

“Dig in,” she said, as she presented Pearl with a cream-covered nipple right in her face. Pearl retracted, hesitating, and Jasper laughed, pushing her breasts forward more and slopping ice cream all down her front, landing some on Pearl’s lap. The sudden cold on her lap made her gasp and she closed her eyes, leaning in for a little lick of a nipple. It didn’t taste bad at all. Her eyes opened and she looked up into Jasper’s as she took the rock-hard nipple into her mouth, running her tongue in circles around her large areola. The contrast of Pearl’s hot mouth on Jasper’s ice cold nipple was enough to draw out a long, low groan of approval.

All it took was that one sweet sound for Pearl to let go of her inhibitions and truly enjoy what was happening. She brought her hands up to the mess and rubbed the ice cream all around Jasper’s massive tits, licking a path up into the sloppy piles of cold cream. Jasper let Pearl take over and brought her hands down along her torso, spreading the mess even further, coating her stomach and thighs in melted ice cream. She pulled down the shorts she was wearing and wiggled them off while Pearl got lost in her breasts, biting and bruising and slurping up ice cream as she worked her way over both of them, savoring every sweet cry and moan she managed to drag out of Jasper.

Pearl herself was a mess of melted, sticky vanilla cream. It was all over her face, in her hair, her nose, and all down her chest and belly, but she wasn’t even thinking about it. Her mouth was numb from the cold of the ice cream but she was heated to the core from the sweet song her lover sang every time she bit into flesh on sensitive breasts, from every time she flicked a tongue across a stiff nipple, every time she brought one into her mouth and applied fierce suction.

Pearl broke away, wiping sticky vanilla off her mouth on the back of her hand and took a moment to appreciate the beauty before her. Jasper’s hair was absolutely a wreck, chunks of it slicked together with the melted cream. The ice cream melting had done a good enough job of coating her whole front already but Jasper’s hands did the rest of the work to ensure every inch of her belly and hips were a vanilla ruin. Pearl was pleased to see Jasper’s hot red cunt was covered in the cream as well, and Jasper’s hand was between her legs, two fingers spreading her plush lips slightly as her middle finger stroked her prominent clit.

“My, aren’t you a treat to look at,” Pearl said, hopping down from the counter and standing on her toes to steal a quick kiss from Jasper. “Lay across the counter and I’ll make things even sweeter.”

Jasper didn’t hesitate to obey, sliding herself onto the counter and laying down, bringing her hands to fondle her breasts. Pearl picked up the hot fudge and squeezed out a small bit on her arm. It wasn’t as warm at it should be, she decided, so she threw it in the microwave again. She licked the chocolate on her arm and felt a shiver down her spine. It was rich, creamy, not nearly as sweet as the cherry or vanilla she had experienced today, and not being so well versed in flavors all she could compare it to was sex. It tasted like pure ecstasy and she couldn’t wait to have Jasper covered in it.

The moment the microwave beeped she extracted the liquid sex and temperature tested it once more, deeming it perfectly hot, enough to sting but not scald. She turned to Jasper and she was momentarily winded by the perfection laying across the kitchen counter. Jasper was watching her through heavily-lidded eyes, her lips parted slightly, one hand caressing a breast and the other between her legs, drawing slow circles across her clit. A jolt of heat shot through her and she felt light-headed, intoxicated by this incredible beauty before her. She couldn’t wait to have her gushing all over the counter, screaming as she came.

“Are you going to stand there and ogle at me or are you going to come finish making our ice cream sundae?” That crooked smile pulled at Jasper’s cheek and Pearl popped the lid open on the hot fudge, stepping over to the counter.

“It pains me to make you stop touching yourself but I’ll need you to put your hands over your head,” she said and Jasper obeyed with an impatient sigh, pulling her slick-coated fingers away from her pussy and joining it with the other. Pearl smirked and tipped the chocolate over, squeezing a thick stream of it out across Jasper’s breasts in a big zig zag pattern. As soon as the molten chocolate made contact Jasper let out a strangled cry, her hips rising off the counter and hands gripping the edges tightly. Pearl brought the bottle lower and carefully drew a circle of the sauce right on Jasper’s areola, earning her a sweet whimper. She gave Jasper a sweet smile before swooping down and taking it all into her mouth, sucking and running her tongue in firm circles.

“Oh fuck,” Jasper hissed when Pearl used just a bit of teeth as she pulled away, following the chocolate trail she had drawn across Jasper’s chest with her tongue. She struggled to reach all the way across to Jasper’s other massive breast so she quickly stripped off her bottoms and climbed up on the counter, straddled across Jasper’s hips. She drew a hot chocolate circle around Jasper’s neglected nipple and was almost thrown off of the counter when Jasper lifted forward with a groan but she held on, grinning and leaning forward to slowly lick the chocolate off. Every time Jasper’s hips rolled forward, her slick sex ground against Jasper’s pelvic bone and it drove her wild, her attack on Jasper’s fudge-flavored breasts becoming more feverish by the moment. She sat up, grinding herself against Jasper’s warm, muscular flesh as she poured out more hot fudge onto the soft belly before her, savoring the loud moan that burst forth from Jasper’s lips.

“Pearl, fuck, it’s so hot,” she gasped as Pearl spread it with her hands up her own body. It was wonderfully hot and gooey and she put her fingers in her mouth, sucking the fudge off and never breaking eye contact with those bright yellow eyes. Jasper’s pupils were dilated and she looked wild, messier than Pearl had ever seen her. Pearl might have found this all repulsive if she wasn’t so lost in her own excitement. Jasper suddenly grabbed her around the waist and sat up, making Pearl shriek in surprise as her stomach fluttered. She was carried down to the floor and lain on her back, Jasper pinning her down and kissing her fiercely once more.

Pearl spred her legs and pulled her knees up, allowing Jasper’s massive form to fit between them. Jasper pulled her arms up above her head, held down in one massive fist. Pearl’s whole form might as well have been melted chocolate at that point, she felt deliciously weak and fuzzy. Jasper’s massive breasts were in her face and she opened her mouth to kiss and suck at them and she felt Jasper working their hips into position so that Jasper’s hot, dripping wet cunt was pressed against her own.

The heat alone was enough to make Pearl moan into her breasts but once Jasper started slowly grinding them together she was gone, nothing else existed but tits and that sopping heat massaging her own. Jasper let go of her hands and sat up a bit, grabbing Pearl’s thighs to lift her hips up further for a better angle to grind against. The sight of Jasper looming above her, holding her thighs tight in those huge hands, eyes glowing and lips parted, covered in chocolate and cream was so delightful but she kept losing focus. Every thrust made her vision narrow, her head fuzzier and fuzzier and she felt her climax building. Every time Jasper hit just the right angle and their clits rubbed together she saw stars. She was trembling uncontrollably, digging her nails into the arms holding up her thighs.

“Pearl, you’re so fucking gorgeous,” Jasper panted, bending in awkwardly due to her massive size to kiss Pearl then coming back up, thrusting against her more forcefully. Pearl couldn’t form any solid response to that except to just moan more loudly. She somehow noticed the sound of slick skin on skin and it sent a jolt right to her core, burning her up all over. Every time Jasper’s hips slapped against hers another jolt until she was sure she was just at the edge of completion. Jasper’s breathing became more labored, every exhale followed by a sweet hum until her pace became more erratic and she cried out, grinding hard and slow against Pearl. Pearl felt her lower stomach contract as her orgasm hit her as a response to Jasper’s and she was blinded, her hips thrusting forwards as the ecstasy coursed through her.

Jasper slumped over her, breathing heavily, and Pearl laid below trembling, jolts of after shocks hitting her over and over. She wrapped her arms around Jasper and held tight, their breathing both slowly syncing up and slowing down. After several minutes of a warm embrace Jasper shifted, coming to give Pearl a very gentle kiss on her swollen lips. She sat up and looked down at herself and Pearl with a laugh.

“Fuck, we’re disgusting,” she said, drawing a line through the chocolate coating Pearl’s abdomen with a finger. A laugh bubbled forth from Pearl and she attempted to run a hand through her hair only to be met with a tangled mess caked with chocolate syrup and dried vanilla cream.

“Eugh, yes, this is absolutely foul. You’re cleaning this mess up,” Pearl said, sitting up and looking around. Stars, there was filth all over the counters and floors. How a splash of chocolate managed to make it on the ceiling, she’d never know.

“That’s not fair, I made you a sundae!” Jasper said, pretending to pout as she scooped up Pearl with a gentle kiss to her gem. Pearl giggled, draping her arms around Jasper’s neck and resting her head against those messy chocolate tits. She knew Jasper would help scrub her thoroughly in the bath and clean everything up so she couldn’t possibly be upset. Perhaps from now on she’d look at food differently, even. She made a mental note to always keep chocolate around, in case something like this ever happened again. Stars, she certainly hoped it would.


End file.
